Chojiro Tokumatsu
| romaji_name = Tokumatsu Chōjirō | nicknames = Enjoy Chojiro (エンジョイ長次郎 Enjoi Chōjirō) | gender = Male | tournament1 = Friendship Cup | anime_deck = Cardian | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Chojiro Tokumatsu is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. A former Professional Duelist who fell from grace, he is the "boss" of the Facility in the Synchro Dimension, even higher in authority than the local guards. Design Appearance Chojiro is an old man, but retains impressive strength and agility for his age. His jaw is large and unshaven, and his hair is shorter than his facial hair. He dresses simply, wearing an olive-green threadbare robe and brown sandals. Biography History Chojiro was a Duelist who sought to bridge the gaps between the Tops and the Commons. He trained young children and broke up fights, encouraging the local population to enjoy their Dueling. He decided to challenge Tops Duelists to Duels, but the stronger cards that they could afford allowed them to defeat Chojiro. The cheers he was used to become boos, driving him to attempt to cheat rather than relying on his famed "miracle draw". He was subsequently imprisoned in the Facility ten years before the start of the series. Different Dimensions While eating an exquisite dinner one morning, Chojiro took notice of Yuya Sakaki, Silvio, Crow, Shinji, Gong Strong and Dennis Macfield. Later, he had the Security guard bring them to him, and Chojiro's lackeys demanded that Yuya and his friends hand over their cards to him in exchange for good treatment. They refused, and Chojiro showed them the bed-sized stack of cards that he'd claimed over ten years in undefeated Dueling. Disappointed that Yuya wasn't listening to reason, he had the guard bring them Duel Disks and challenged Yuya to a Duel. Performing a long combo, Chojiro brought out "Cardian - Ameshikou" on his first turn. He was surprised when Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon, wondering if Dueling had advanced to this point in the ten years that he'd been imprisoned, and used "No Cheaters Allowed" to return the Summoned monsters back to Yuya's hand. Yuya played defensively with Set monsters as Chojiro skipped his Draw Phase to continue to inflict damage. When Crow and Shinji observed the change in Chojiro's strategy from the past, Chojiro explained how his outlook had changed. Yuya was able to set up an infinite loop that Chojiro couldn't break with his current field, forcing Chojiro to draw. Chojiro felt himself enjoying the Duel for the first time in years and brought out "Cardian - Inoshikacho" and reduced Yuya to 200 LP, breaking his loop. With the crowd cheering them on, Yuya was able to break Chojiro's combo and Pendulum Summon the next turn, destroying Chojiro's monsters and winning the Duel. Chojiro remained happy that he'd enjoyed the Duel. Chojiro later approached Yuya to organize an Entertainment Duel Tournament. Yuya agreed to join after Shinji convinced him, and Silvio joined as well. Silvio made the Duel an Action Duel, where Action Spell Cards were scattered around. Chojiro happily engaged in the Duel and entertained the crowd with his Enjoy Chojiro persona, though Yuya remained unwilling to participate initially. The Duel was plunged into chaos when the Facility guards discovered that Crow, Shinji, and new inmate Damon were escaping through the air vents. Chojiro was furious to learn that Yuya was using the Duel to mask an escape attempt, but forgave him after Yuya revealed that he was trying to rescue his friend, Zuzu Boyle. Chojiro attempted to hold the guards off and buy time for Yuya to escape, but his lackies distracted the guards instead with a shower of rare cards so that Chojiro could escape as well. Silvio led them to the roof, where they were challenged by the Arrest Corps. Chojiro expressed little patience for Silvio's antics during the chase, though the group were eventually saved by Shay, one of their allies. They attempted to swim from the Facility Island, but were recaptured by Jean-Michel Roger. Fortunately, the Executive Council intervened on behalf of Declan Akaba, the leader of the Lancers. To Chojiro's surprise, his arrest had caused considerable rife among the Commons ten years previously, causing the development of the Friendship Cup. The Lancers and the escaped prisoners were entered into the Friendship Cup. Chojiro heard the Commons servants mocking the contestants outside his room, and was preparing to scold them, when he overheard them discussing the underground labour facility that the defeated contestants were sent to. He reasoned that this was likely true, given similar rumors that he had heard about escaped prisoner during his time at the Facility. Bribing his way out of his room with a "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit" card, he visited Yuya to tell him about the rumor, though he was shocked to learn that the Executive Council could be monitoring them. One of the contestants in the Cup, Reira Akaba, ran in and hugged Yuya, unwilling to participate in the tournament. Chojiro ignored the frantic pleas of his doorman and listened to Declan and Yuya argue over Reira, who was revealed to not want to harm Shinji, his opponent in the Cup. Declan ordered Tsukikage to take Reira's place. Chojiro's doorman eventually panicked and returned "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit" to Chojiro, refusing to lose his job. When Yuya tried to get Reira to stay with him rather than Declan, Chojiro cautioned Yuya against forcing Reira to do so against his will in the same manner that Yuya had criticized Declan for and returned to his room. Deck Chojiro runs a "Cardian" Deck, which focuses on gathering specific "Cardians" on the field to bring out powerful Synchro Monsters to overwhelm the opponent, simulating the use of Hanafuda playing cards. Because he used to rely on his drawing skills prior to his incarceration and once cheated to ensure he got the card he needed, he developed an unbeatable combo of using "Cardian - Ameshikou" to discourage drawing cards by locking down his draw and damaging his opponent. By taking the first turn, and through his ace monster's effect, he never draws any cards, and when he does require drawing cards, he uses effects to stack the top of his Deck so he won't rely on any drawing skills to get what he needs. He returns to his previous Dueling style after his Duel with Yuya, using many effects that let him draw additional cards in order to swarm the field with "Cardian" monsters, but come with high penalties should he fail to draw a "Cardian" such as Chokoikoi. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters